


When The Luck Runs Out

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Identity - Fandom, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Emma is Lucky's best friend, I love killing all of my favorite characters, Not really a ship, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but it can be interpreted as Lucky/Tutorial guy, cringe writing, enjoy i guess uwu, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: A survivor that wanted to die.And a hunter that longed for an actual kill.The manor knows what is gonna happen,and they weren't stopping the two for accomplishing on what they so desire.
Relationships: Tutorial Guy/Lucky Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	When The Luck Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there isn't much angst stories about lucky,and even if there were i might have not seen it,and also im not that good at writing so be careful of cringe reading this uwu.

The manor has been a total mess today,the survivors both in anxious and excitement as they heard the news of an upcoming new survivor,and they all hoped that the new surv is not that strong or too weak.

The doors swung open before them,a guy with what it seems like a martial-arts uniform with blue belts on his head and chest.

His appearance gave off an intimidating stare,well it was to some like Emily and Emma,while the others like Norton and Naib were having a smirk on their faces.

"You must be the new survivor!" Emma shouted happily even if she was a little scared.

"Surv...vivor...what!?" The man asked.

"Emma Woods by the way,Oh sorry to spoil it but the letters are a trap,and this place forces you to play a game of hunts,you cannot escape but lets not discuss the boring parts,WHAT CAN YOU DO??" Emma excitedly asked.

"Uhhh...i have this cricket with me...the letter also said about me becoming popular and known if i win the game" He replied.

"I see,so your the batter!" 

"Batter?"

"You see,we can have titles,and those titles were mostly on what you do or what you have when playing the game,like Vera over there,she is called The Perfumer since she uses perfumes" Kurl Frank suddenly joined in the conversation.

"The...Batter,it does sounds nice,so you will all address me as The Batter?" He asked.

"When were only talking to the hunters,but we will call you by your name"

"Oh im-

"HEY LUCKY WE HAVE A MATCH COME ON!!!" A girl with nurse clothing shouted,gaining his attention,and someone that looked like a man went downstairs,wearing makeup and was wearing a maid dress,his face contorted in anger,he was obviously not loving the dress.

He just groaned as a reply,and followed the nurse somewhere.

"GOODLUCK" Emma shouted,Lucky looked and just did a small nod with no changes on his expression.

"Why is he in a dress?" He asked.

"It was just supposed to be a joke,to tease him,and before we had the time to take it off,he had a match,he liked wearing it after the match though,saying its comfortable and easy to run with than he realized" Emma said,her tone changing into sadness.

"His name is Lucky?"

"Well its more of a nickname"

"What is his name?"

"......we don't know,even he don't know his own name,but we just called him Lucky or The Deduction Substitute" 

"Deduc...huh?" Emma gave a small smile at that,and the others too,because the others(that isn't part of the veterans),had the same reaction when they were told the same thing.

"You see,after a match,you will be...graded of sorts depending on how good your performance is,the better you did the higher your grade is,and there is a lot of factors,the one with the best grade has the Best Deduction for the match,and Lucky however,is safe even if he has an extremely low grade,the manor says if you have it,you're "character points" will decrease".

"I remember him being so excited grading us,especially the new ones" Vera said.

"Yeah,he is really hyped about it,it was weird at first",Emma replied her smile becoming bigger than it already is.

"His also curious,wanted to learn how some of us work".

"JESUS ELI STOP THAT!!!" Emma screamed in surprise The man just appeared out of nowhere his eyes covered in some kind of blindfold.

"Sorry habit" He gave a sheepish smile,and Emma just puffed an annoyed breath.(Stalker Seer Op)

"But he isn't wrong,didn't slept for two days straight when i taught him how to use my perfumes,he wanted to just spray it on their face,but most of them wear masks,besides where is the difficulty in that?" Vera smirked,which Emma playfully rolled her eyes out.

"Hmmp,yeah he is pretty determined when it comes to learning new things,and because of that he learned some things we thought impossible like being miniature by reading a book" Emma said,pointing on what seems a guy with a backpack on him,beside him a steaming cup of who knows what,while reading a book.

"But..." Her wide smile suddenly turned into a small frown.

"He changed...little by little,he wasn't the timid,enthusiastic,friendly guy he was anymore,he wasn't the man we loved anymore,he..." Tears fell on Emma's face.

She wiped it off,visibly doing her best to keep a straight face.

"I'm terribly sorry,i just miss him,the old him so...so much" Emma said.

"I miss reading books with him" The backpack guy said.

"I miss the times he would listen to every word i say about embalming" a masked man said.

"The times we would laugh it off when he breaks a bone trying to practice acrobatics,then running to doctor to fix if for the millionth time" a freckled face of the man said.

Others were telling their moments with this guy,and The Batter wasn't stupid,he knew immediately that this guy really is Lucky to have them...maybe he just doesn't realize that.

"Uhhh guys...i'm not in any position to say such things but..is it just me or Smiley Face is acting weirder than usual" His robotic parts tingled,his back smoking a little,sitting down while making sure to keep his big,heavy sword in place.

"No,Percy you were right he is acting a little bit weirder than his usual weird" A girl with half of her body parts as snake answered,a small girl with her laying lifelessly.

"His having another kill thirst" a dark horned hunter with a beheaded dear head answered,and The Dream Witch groaned at this.

"Not this again" The Dream Witch shook her head in both annoyance and disappointment.

"I just hope that things won't get messy again on the survivor side" He raised an eyebrow at this,Dream Witch saw it,but even without eyes,Percy realized The Dream Witch was giving him a "you'll see soon enough" face,and he stayed quiet for a while.

They were chatting about normal,non emotional moments now,when suddenly the Doctor,someone with a bag,and a chipmunk evolved to a guy with a map.

Their faces were what seems to be in shocked,their faces frowned once more when they looked at Emma.

"We surrendered..." Emily said,her breathing heavy.

"L-lucky...he...." It was Kreachers time to speak.

"He...what?" Concern filled Emma's voice.

Postman was the one who answered the other two not being able to comprehend what just happened.

"Lucky...he e---"

"Hey Dream Witch" Bane went and asked for her,and she took all of her attention on the man.

"Can you ask Mary to mirror to the survivor side?" Bane straight up asked.

She raised an eyebrow at this,"Why?" She asked.

"Its about Smiley Face,he seems to be in a good mood,even though he has explosion marks on his clothes,and he is mostly grumpy when it happens" Dream Witch nodded at this,it was unusual for Smiley Face to return happy when it was obvious that he was gunned multiple times,and it was mostly Lucky's fault,but they do know why Lucky is terrible upset when Smiley Face is the hunter,so they just shrug it off.

"I will ask her" The puppet beside her moved,and she stopped moving while the puppet went to find Mary.

"Bloody Queen?" The puppet or she asked as he see the familiar red dress.

"Yes Dream Witch?"

"Can you mirror to the survivor side,its kinda important" 

"I'm terribly sorry,but i am in no such mood to help you,especially after what that pesky Roach did" 

Understandable,she nodded a little before leaving,(Mary acting like she is the queen of all hunter,something i find appealing and matching).

They can still connect to the survivor side,but its a little bit hard.

"Hastur,can i ask for your acquaintance?" Hollowed eyes gazed at her.

"This is about Smiley Face's behaviour isn't it?" 

"Yes,i believe that he might have done something to the Survivors...that the manor allowed to do"

Hastur floated to her,one of his tentacles giving her a follow motion which she did.

They stood on a door,something that is locked on their side but can be opened on the survivor side sometimes.

He raised one of his hand,obviously summoning a tentacle,the tentacle managed to create a small hole on their side,and with this Hastur stared at a survivor,before going to the side,the puppet grew lifeless once again,then Dream Witch came,bowing in gratitude before leeching on a survivor,it successfully leeched,and now she controlled the puppet on the survivor side.

"HE WHAT!!!" Emma screamed,her mind not functioning properly currently.

"We were having a match,Smiley Face is the hunter and saw Lucky first,considering how the two acts on the other,Lucky contained him for a while,when Lucky got downed however,i was about to rescue him since i was the nearest,but when i went near...The chair flied immediately,i was confused since it was his first time on the chair that match,when...fireworks...when Lucky was being sent here,the chair exploded,releasing fireworks,we were scared on what happened so we surrendered,when the grading system didn't show him,not even a lost,he was simply...gone" Postman said.

Emma was about to speak when all.of them heard a strong best of their hearts,and looked around to see a puppet on the middle of their place,a tentacle wilting on the side.

"Is everybody okay here?" The puppet asked,seeing that Dream Witch doesn't mean no harm today,they lowered their weapons.

"No...L-lucky he,his----de" Her voice grew weaker,tears in her eyes flowing heavily as she can't stop sobbing.

"Smiley Face was able to kill Lucky?,but how?,won't the manor interfere?" The Explorer asked.

"It depends" Seer spoke.

"According to what Hastur had said to me,some rules can be broken,as long as it meant that both sides agrees to this" He added.

"What...does th-that mean?" Emma asked,still wiping some tears on her face.

"If Smiley wanted to kill Lucky...then sadly that meant Lucky wanted to die"...The whole room filled with uncomforting silence for a dangerous amount of time.

"You're finally here" 

Lucky woke up or what it seems like that,he saw that his hands were now transparent,and he closed his eyes for a while.He really is dead.

"Why did you wanted to leave?" The same voice asked him,he looked at the man,and gave small smile.

"It says it all in the letter Postman's dog will give later" He simply replied.

He was shown a hand in front of him,and he took it as he was pushed to stand up.

"Quite an exit,i gotta say,very sparkly" Lucky did a small giggle out of this.

"I missed you" Lucky said.

"Awww i missed you too bud" The man said flashing his "irritating" grin.

"....The only important part is that i will still watch over all of you,with a very good friend of mine beside me."

Survivor  
-Lucky Guy

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna delete this story but i realize i had more than 1000 characters i had put on this cringe of mine so i just continued it yeet,also disclaimer i do t hate any of the characters involve in here,i simp for lucky guy and using smiley face currently while grinding or roobbie(im still weirded out of how Smiley face's skill dash works).


End file.
